


If You Take Me Back // tsukiyama

by anneil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of Hinata and Kageyama, Christmas Party, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, One Shot, tsukki is soft for yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneil/pseuds/anneil
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have broken up 5 months ago but fate causes them to meet again on a Christmas party. How's this gonna go?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 46





	If You Take Me Back // tsukiyama

They didn't know if they were hated or loved by god but Yamaguchi and Tsukishima found each other face to face on a Christmas party organized by close friends.

Everything was green and red, a wholesome Christmas atmosphere. Candies and cookies on the table. And Santa Claus hats on. 

"Bro, what's this? Did you do this on purpose?" Yamaguchi whispered to Hinata who was sitting next to him 

"What? No!" Hinata mouthed and brushed off Yamaguchi to talk to Kageyama instead 

It wasn't a party with many people and that was what made it even more awkward. And, how to escape each other's eyes when they were seated to face each other?

Yamaguchi just wanted the party to be over so he could go home and save himself from this situation. Memories were fresh as yesterday, I guess that's why it felt awkward. Did feelings stay from the time they were dating? For Yamaguchi definitely yes. Tsukishima was his first love, and he experienced so many first with him. Those were all things that could never be overwritten by anyone else and never felt ever again.

There were Tsukishima's traces all over Yamaguchi's body and heart. But those exact traces were also thorns that pricked Yamaguchi's skin and pierced his heart till it bled.

Yamaguchi would rather not, but everyday, when the sun would set and the moon would rise, when the stars would shine and when he was alone in his room his thoughts would always unconsciously drift to Tsukishima. How is he, what's he doing, has he found anyone new...?

Tsukishima on the other side, looked like he was over it. While Yamaguchi was literally see-through, Tsukishima never showed his feelings on his face. Was he really over it or he was just covering his longing for Yamaguchi like a pro? Dunno. 

"Drink up, Guchi!!" Hinata was just cheerfully pouring Yamaguchi drink after drink

Hinata was pouring Yamaguchi the 5th glass already and Tsukishima could not stay quiet anymore. 

"Hinata, stop drowning him in alcohol. He can't take that much" Tsukishima was honestly pissed at Hinata's behavior

"Shut up Tsukishima, not my fault he can't take 3 glasses" Hinata was pissed off by the tone Tsukishima used

"Shut up Hinata, you need just one glass and you're already drunk"

The glares Tsukishima and Hinata were giving each other were intense. And gave off a bad vibe definitely.

"Hinata, stop it" Yamaguchi put his hand on Hinata's shoulder

And the tension has slowly lowered. 

Yamaguchi really felt himself getting drunk so before it could get any worse he went outside to breath in some fresh air and maybe sober up.

Little actions just like this that Tsukishima did made Yamaguchi overthink a lot. He was always trying to find meaning in Tsukishima's every word.

It goes back to their beginning, when they had met at the entrance of the high school. When Tsukishima saved him from getting bullied.

Tsukishima was a hard to read person but of course, to those who didn't know him. And that wasn't the case for Yamaguchi. For Yamaguchi, Tsukishima was a whole different person. Way much more caring, way too loving. Nobody had Tsukishima's attention like Yamaguchi had it.

But now since they've broken up, it felt like everything has disappeared in the air. Tsukishima felt like a puzzle and a labyrinth where not that he couldn't but Yamaguchi didn't want to find the exit.

The chilly breeze felt nice. Only if his heart felt better.

"Hey, are u okay?" Tsukishima handed Yamaguchi a cold drink

"Ah yes, I'm fine"

Tsukishima slowly sat next to Yamaguchi, and it was quiet for a good amount of time.

"You know, I didn't expect to see you today" Tsukishima spoke up after the silence

"Me too"

"When I saw you, I got reminded of everything, not like I've forgotten it but you know, it's been a while since I saw you so the feelings bursted in"

Yamaguchi just chuckled not being sure what should he say.

"I was so silly" left out from Yamaguchi's mouth

"..For dating me?" Tsukishima was scared to hear the answer

"For breaking up with you" 

Tsukishima left out a sigh and a chuckle after it. 

"It was me who was silly for letting you go" 

"Well you're not wrong there but I'm more at fault" Yamaguchi laughed too

"I hurt you after all" 

"You actually didn't but I misunderstood everything back then. I found out later that you were never involved with her but the damn pride and the anxiety of you not taking me back was too much. I was scared" 

"I would always take you back." Tsukishima smiled

"Even now?" 

"Then, now and in the future. You belong with me" 

Yamaguchi's face lit up. He turned to Tsukishima and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Cmon, don't be so cheap Yamaguchi Tadashi." Tsukishima said and pointed to his lips while getting closer to Yamaguchi's face

"I can't... People might see" Yamaguchi was averting his eyes cause he was shy

"So what?" Tsukishima smiled teasingly 

"It's embarrassing" Yamaguchi tried to save his lips as Tsukishima was trying to kiss him

"Tadashi~" and not only did Tsukishima was able to place a kiss on Yamaguchi's lips but he also kissed every part of Yamaguchi's face

"Tsukki!!" Yamaguchi tried to be angry but failed as he was too happy and it was showing on his face

"Whaaaat~?" Tsukishima smirked 

"That's not fair" 

"It is fair. I've missed you so much." 

"Me too, Tsukki, I've missed you too" 

"Again." Tsukishima demanded a kiss

"No." 

"Once more" 

"No chance."

"Please." Tsukishima had his puppy face on and Yamaguchi's heart melted. 

"Okay okay" 

Tsukishima smiled and with no waiting he went in for another kiss cause he knew he would taste Yamaguchi's soft lips again, the lips which he was addicted to. This kiss was longer than the one before. It was more intense, Tsukishima had his hand on Yamaguchi's neck and was just focusing on the kiss and couldn't get enough of it. Seriously, he needed it as much as the air he was breathing, and as the water he was drinking. 

Their tongues were intertwining. And with each turn their hearts were beating faster and their breathing was getting heavier. They realized how much have they actually missed each other. 

As they pulled out from the kiss, they caught their breaths and Tsukishima enveloped Yamaguchi in a big hug. They were happy, truly happy. 

"So you sneaked out to do this, I see" Hinata had his hands on his hips 

"You've got no shame at all" Kageyama added

"No, um..." Yamaguchi's face reddened in a second 

"Mind your business" Tsukishima glared at the both 

After a little arguing of Tsukishima and Kageyama they finally went back to the party and had fun till late hours.


End file.
